


Love’s Reckoning

by puzzlepiece10



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzlepiece10/pseuds/puzzlepiece10
Summary: Hope and Lizzie as they navigate their relationship which is complicated at best.The only thing that is true regarding it, is that it’s love. This is their epic love story as it takes them through time, fighting monsters, and their own emotional vulnerabilities. Will they be able to break down each other’s walls and admit to each other the truth? Or will they continue to ignore the connection between them in favor of safer alternatives?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Love’s Reckoning

**Author's Note:**

> * I don’t own any of these characters from Legacies nor the original storyline presented on the TV show. 
> 
> * This story takes place during and after season 2 episode 5.
> 
> * All mistakes are my own I proofread the best I can.
> 
> * Some events will remain canon.
> 
> * This is a Hope/Lizzie pairing endgame.

**Chapter 1: Remembering**

Lizzie was awoken in the middle of the night with memories of Hope and said aloud, “Hope Andrea Mikaelson.” She knew that trouble was brewing, everything was a mess Hope was with Landon and acted as if their love was pure and he was the love of her life. 

Josie had fell for the messy haired boy, which Lizzie never understood. She knew that Josie was bi-sexual but, it was like she had went from a fiery passionate young woman with Penelope to Landon who really didn’t have a personality at all, he was way too emo for her tastes and that said a lot for someone like her whose feelings consumed her and were hard to manage. She knew that her emotions would be a constant battle for her, a lifetime battle. However, seeing as she only had a few years to live before her and Josie had to merge. She wanted to ensure that her remaining years she had left, were meaningful, and that meant confronting something that she had long tried to forget. 

The next day after school Lizzie went in search of Hope. She found Hope in the park doing sit-ups by the demon hotspot. Lizzie knew that she would find Hope there, next to a supernatural hotspot. Lizzie approached Hope who looked up at her as if she was unsure as to what she should say. Lizzie knew Hope was probably uncomfortable speaking to anyone from school as she knew that no one had remembered her. Lizzie was slightly irritated as she approached Hope.

“Hope Andrea Mikaelson.”

Hope stopped mid-sit up and turned to see Lizzie stalking towards her. Hope quickly stood up in surprise that someone had called out her full name. She put her hand to her chest and replied in shock, “What?”

Lizzie stared down at the girl as replied, “It’s official, I remember everything. When I woke up from that spell Josie blasted me with, you popped into my messed-up brain like an acid flashback.”

“How?” Hope said walking towards Lizzie for a hug before continuing, “You are the only person on the planet who knows I exist.”

Lizzie put her hands up and took a step back from Josie and replied, “Epic former frenemy reunion is going to have to wait. We have bigger drama” Lizzie took a breath before continuing, “ Josie and Landon are having sex tonight.”

Hope looked stunned, “What?

“There’s a decade’s dance. She asked me to find an excuse to stay with my dad.”

“Oh well, that doesn’t mean…” Hope responded

Hope stood there taking all the information in. Lizzie continued, “You have to stop it. Speak your truth, spill your beans, tell your tale.”

“Why didn’t you just tell her?”

“Because I didn’t want to be the one to break her heart. That’s your job.” Lizzie said.

That’s when the Malivore pit began to bubble and Lizzie groaned, “Ugh. Not a good time.”

A woman dressed in 80’s style appeared out of the Malivore pit and that’s when they were trapped in an 80’s style video gamely someone lady called the keeper who gave them a choice where one of them had to die to escape the hell they were in. Of course, that did work for Lizzie or Hope and as they were working out their escape plan. 

“Okay, I think we lost him.” Hope said after they escaped a monster chasing them in the maze that they were stuck in. 

“At least we finally made it out of the lame town square, no thanks to you, Captain Almost-Stepped-on-the-Land-Mine. Again.” Lizzie bantered.

“You killed us with a hair dryer. Never forget”

“The school’s up this way. If there was only something to talk about on the way. Some burning question. Some mysterious choice that demanded an explanation.”

“Okay, fine. I was going to tell everyone that I was back. But then I saw Landon and Josie, and how happy they were. It just seemed like you all were better off without me.”

Lizzie scoffed, stopped walking, and turned to face Hope before saying, “What is wrong with you? Do you really have that much of a martyr complex that you couldn’t just oh, I don’t know ask one of us how we were doing?” Lizzie responded

“Look, I know that it seems kind of…” Hope said and before she could finish Lizzie interjected, “Dumb? Selfish? Controlling? Painful. No one has been better off without you. Landon and Josie are just filling a void left by you and Penelope.” Lizzie paused and continued, “My dad is lonely. Raf’s a mess again, and apparently I’m hallucinating boyfriends.” 

Lizzie paused again, looked Hope in the eyes before saying, “Although you and I didn’t work out and, on some level, it pains me to say. But, seeing as how we are only frenemies because of how we ended. You and Landon are made for each other, which is why you need to tell him and Josie before they do the deed.”

Hope looked surprised and then nodded before saying. “Oh right, you remember everything. Our past included.”

Lizzie nodded her head, “I’m not here to talk about that. I don’t know if either of us are ready to talk about that; considering you took my virginity, we dated for six months in secret, you broke up with me, and then you found Landon. I had sex with Raf to move on and he never wanted me. It’s too much there and I might be in a better place since spending time in Europe this summer. But, I’m not in that place yet.” 

Hope looked shocked, “That’s not exactly how I remember it. But we are just both doing what we need to do to survive; to move on. You weren’t the only one affected you know. You least of all is who I would expect to push me to be with Landon…But, I get it you know want to hurt your sister and I don’t want to hurt anyone. Maybe, I should say something. There is just so much at stake. I love Landon but, don’t for a second doubt that I don’t care about you.”

Lizzie scoffed, “You say that, yet you say you and his love story is epic. You jumped into the Malivore pit to save him. Like I said I don’t want to discuss this anymore. You need to do what you need to do to stop Josie from sleeping with Landon. They both will regret it, especially since they don’t remember you. Josie’s heart might be broken for a while; but she will recover. She is stronger than me after all, she isn’t broken like me.”

Hope tried to say something else about the situation, but Lizzie shut her down, “Let’s just find our way out, fix whatever is between you and Landon and I’ll pick up the pieces for Josie. Hopefully, we can all be friends again and put the past in the past. We might be only 16 and you are 18 but we should never let relationships come in between us. What is your family’s motto?”

Hope sighed and responded, “Always and forever.”

************  
Hope and Lizzie made it out of the maze without one of them having to die. Landon and Josie went to the dance together and Hope didn’t stop them. She decided to let things unfold as they were. Hope felt conflicted, yes, she loved Landon. But, was she in love with him? She had told Alaric that their love was epic but, did she really mean it? The damage had already been done by her running away to Landon. 

Josie was her friend and she didn’t tell her she was back, she wanted to say it was because she wanted them to be happy. But, was it really because she didn’t want to face the mess that she knew she had helped create? Landon was great, he was a good guy. But, was he really the guy for her? Lizzie and her had become frenemies after she had run away from her, the emotions were too much. There was so much there underneath the surface outside of the banter, sarcastic comments, and cold shoulders.


End file.
